


The Birthday

by Eleih



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleih/pseuds/Eleih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara's 19th birthday and what follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

Koshi Sugawara awoke to the comfortable silence of his small room in the attic. He slid his hand off his bed and over to where his phone was, daintily picked it up and held it over his face. Only then did he open his eyes. 5:58 in the morning. His alarm was set to go off at 6, but he was rarely awoken by it. Even in school he had always been woken up by the fear of the alarm clock going off, so waking up at such a random hour was not so ridiculous to him anymore. He had masses of work to do today, despite it being a special day. His nineteenth birthday, his first birthday out of school. This was his first birthday away from home, which was both refreshing and nerve-wracking. He had never celebrated a birthday without long lasting friends or family around him. Even if he had become accustomed to the way things worked within his degree and being away from home, he missed the normality of the Kurasuno, his friends and his family. He missed being able to see the stars, and having cleaner air to breath. He missed, especially today, the laughter and games of the Karasuno Volleyball team. He missed Hinata and Noya with their ridiculous banter. He missed Kageyama with his curt attitude but emotional care for the game and his teammates, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with their smartass comments but commitment to everyone. He missed Asahi for his caring love for everyone but strong guidance as spiker within the game. And Daichi, well he missed Daichi most of all. As much as he had looked after everyone within the team, often being teased for being a mother to them all, Daichi had been a strong presence to back him up within the team and out of it. If he was the mother who cared for everyone, the Daichi was the father who demanded respect and kept everyone in line. It was Daichi who had studied with him to pass the final exams and the entrance exams to the universities when Asahi had decided to drop out. Over those long nights Suga had come to know him as more than just a strong and reliable teammate. Daichi was also gentle and insightful; he knew Suga’s habits and adapted himself to make Suga feel the most comfortable in the hard times. It was Daichi who had recommended that he apply to study social work at the University of Tsukuba. It was a good university and he never thought that he could get in, but Daichi insisted and helped him. That was how he had ended up in this attic room, with his roommate across from him… His roommate was still in bed across from him and it was 5:58. He was going to be late for baseball practice!

“MIYUKI GET UP YOU’LL BE LATE” Suga shouted as he leapt out of bed and hurled a pillow at Miyuki. There was a thumping from below telling Suga angrily to quiet down. Despite the scream, Miyuki was still asleep and just rolled over. Suga went over to Miyuki’s bed and ripped the covers off him with practiced ease, then rolled him out of bed. Suga wouldn’t usually be so agressvie, but today was the day of Miyuki’s big match. If he didn’t get to practice at 6:15, he wouldn’t play in the match which would put his scholarship on the shaky ground. From what Suga could tell, Miyuki didn’t come from a very affluent family and so he needed this scholarship. Miyuki looked over his shoulder in the post sleep daze he had every morning and fumbled for his glasses. Once he had them on he checked for his phone and his eyes grew in shock at seeing the time. Suga was already at the closet getting his clothes ready, laying out everything he needed. He did this quite often. Miyuki may be a star pupil and a fantastic catcher, but he had a severe problem of working too hard at night, mainly of thinking up new strategies to defeat his enemies whether it was in baseball or academics. The problem with this was that he often slept in, which caused him further problems. Last night was no exception. When Suga had gone to bed Miyuki had been at their shared desk drawing up strategies. Suga had warned him to go to bed early but Miyuki had retorted with a cocky remarked about him being a genius who did not need much sleep. Suga was always left to pick up the pieces of Miyuki’s scattered life. He didn’t mind though, Miyuki was a good friend and had helped him with confidence in a new environment. He had a way of drawing out all of Suga’s strength. Suga had once remarked this to Miyuki and had told him that he would have made a great setter. Miyuki had laughed and said he much preferred holding a ball that smacking it around. More control and decorum, he said then laughed it off. Miyuki was not laughing now as he hurriedly changed into his match kit. Suga had packed his bag for him, and handed it to him.

“Thanks so much Suga, I wouldn’t have woken up if it wasn’t for you! Terribly refreshing way of waking a man though” he winked, and then ran down the stairs exerting a moan from the floorboards. Suga hurried down afterwards and as Miyuki was almost out of the house, Suga called out to him.

“Have fantastic match today; I’ll come watch if I can. And catch!” Miyuki turned around just in time to catch a Fuji apple that had been hurled at him.

“Just testing your reflexes” Suga returned the wink then smiled. Miyuki grinned, then waved and ran out of the house. Suga watched him go, then walked back to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. He didn’t want to worry Miyuki on his big match day, especially with something as small as his birthday. It was an unimportant birthday after all. Miyuki had enough to worry about. He hadn’t really told anyone about his birthday. He would tell him tomorrow, once the match was over and done with. Suga had heard horror stories about first year university roommates, but Miyuki had been a fantastic roommate on top of being a great friend. To be fair, he wasn’t staying in a residence but rather in a house that a 3rd year had been letting out the attic for. Miyuki was the one who had found the place that was within their budget even if it was a bit of a ways from the campus. He knew the 3rd year who was letting it as some acquaintance and had suggested it to Suga. He was happy he didn’t have to worry about the housing situation, with everything else that was going on. Yes, he was lucky to have Miyuki in his life. He chuckled; even now Daichi was looking out for him, for it was Daichi who had introduced him to the man that would introduce him to Miyuki.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote this for a dear friend and there is more coming if I can ever get it off the ground. If you would like a chapter to tell me and I'll keep on writing this fic :-)


End file.
